


Polaris

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, ark, polaris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lexa and Clarke had grown up together on the Ark? Polaris was still part of the Ark and Clexa met as youths and found each other then? </p><p>How would that go? <br/>One-shot, maybe a second chapter. We will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> For @clexamepls as part of my 900 followers First Five Faves Readers Choice!

They had met when they were young. Clarke was 10 at the time and Lexa 12. Lexa was from Polaris, a highly technological station and Clarke from Alpha station. 

They had met during their earth skills classes. Clarke had been advanced for her age and Pike had decided to put her in the upper classes with some of the slightly older students. 

Clarke still remembered Lexa's dorky glasses. She had reached over and pushed them up on the girl’s nose. Lexa had looked up at her in surprise. 

“I'm Clarke.” She had introduced herself. 

Lexa had eyed her hand shyly. “Lexa.”

Clarke still remembered how small but warm the girl’s hand had been. 

When Lexa’s parents got floated when Lexa was 14, Clarke had been the one to hold her as she mourned them. Lexa had not been told their crime. Clarke had heard whispers though. Whispers of experimentations. Experiments that perhaps many of Polaris’ people were carrying out. The council couldn't do anything until it was proven however, which is what happened to Lexa's parents. They had been caught. 

Clarke had begged her mother and father to take in Lexa after that. They felt Lexa should be taken care of by her own station, but then her father seemed to think about it and convinced her mother to take in Lexa. 

It was when Clarke was 16 that she began to notice Lexa in ways she didn't realize might not be in a friendship kind of way. Lexa never seemed interested in any of the boys of the Ark. Though Clarke had her share of boys chasing her around, and though she flirted with a few, she couldn't help but notice Lexa.

Lexa who was getting really fit, Lexa who was working out. Lexa who was smart, could hold a conversation with her, and who didn't treat her like she was a dumb kid. Lexa who could hold her own in a game of chess and beat her at it. Wells didn't even stand a chance against Clarke but Lexa could always keep her on her toes. 

At 17 Clarke made a move on the girl, two years older than her. Lexa was her best friend. But Lexa was also the girl she wanted to love forever. Clarke kissed her and Lexa kissed her back. 

At 18, Clarke and Lexa grew up. Lexa went to work for Polaris station. Clarke began to work in medical. Clarke and Lexa moved out of her parents and into their own suite. Her parents had been surprised by the relationship. They didn't say anything about their reservations towards the relationship. They simply let it happen. 

They were happy for a year. 

Then Lexa discovered the nature of Polaris station and their experiments. She told Clarke and they decided, they had to tell Clarke's parents. 

Lexa was the result of one such experiment, as were all of the Ark’s people. They were all genetically engineered. But Lexa as well as many Polaris children was not just engineered, she was altered. She was altered to be stronger, faster, smarter than the average Ark citizen. 

They told her parents and the council was informed. Months of battling, with Lexa on their side, her knowledge of Polaris station an asset to the council, and they were able to defeat the whole of Polaris station. Despite their alterations. 

It was during the battle against Polaris and Lexa had gotten injured at one point, that they discovered her blood was black. 

The adult population of Polaris was thereafter floated. The children sent to the sky box, at 18 they would all be floated. The council did not want to deliberate on keeping them. Not when they were a risk after their alterations. 

Lexa would be the lone survivor of her station. 

Lexa soon after began to work with Jake, Clarke's father on the Ark’s life support systems, when they made the discovery of the system failure. 

Lexa began to search for a way to the ground. Jake told Clarke’s mother they needed to inform the people. 

Before long, Jake was floated, Clarke's mother betrayed him. Confronted by the council, Lexa lied about knowing of the system failure in order to keep her life. 

She found a way to the ground. Clarke was pregnant with a child they had created with the help of medical. Some of Polaris station’s research having lived on through Lexa. 

Clarke, Lexa and their unborn child were going to the ground in a pod that Lexa was repairing. 

It took months, and in that time, the council deliberated on what to do about the failing life support. 

Finally, Clarke and Lexa took the pod and fell to the earth. It was a rough ride, but they made it. 

They were on earth, ready to start a new life, one with the child yet to be born to them. They looked up to stars and saw for the first time, Polaris, the North Star from the ground. 

Perhaps all was not yet lost if they could make it on the ground.


End file.
